The Blood Saga: Shift Moon
by Isfelvic
Summary: Alice and Bella are only a few weeks away from getting married, and everything was going back to normal, but with this new team on the rise who don't seem quite right and other problems...how normal can things stay? Welcome to Shift Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I know I said I wouldn't write Twilight anymore. But this may be my last fic. I can't leave a 'Saga' with only two fics. I don't have it in me. So just for you guys who love the Blood Saga,...here you are! The Blood Saga: Shift Moon!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will do my best to draw it out!**

**Review!**

* * *

It was in all the papers. Well, all the major papers. And some small clippings in things like school newspapers.

'_Crazy Teens Pretend to be Hero's'_

Carlisle was reading the paper when Alice and I walked by and saw it on the front page. Josh was sitting eating his breakfast, reading it quietly.

"Ella you see this?" He mumbled with a mouthful of food.

I stopped on my way out and turned back to see.

Carlisle lowered the paper and turned to see before I could. "Oh yes this group. They've been on the news a lot lately." He mumbled.

Alice hopped over to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist, I slipped my right arm around her shoulders. "Who?"

"A group of kids. There's one older one, a slightly younger one, and two children. They could just been thirteen, the two young ones I mean." Carlisle answered.

My brow furrowed. "Hmm, I'll have to look around for them." My curiosity had been peaked. Emmett, he loved computers. He must have some ideas on who they are.

* * *

Kristoffer and Emmett sat before one of the computers in the study. Alice's twin brother laughed as he searched through the sites, Emmett handing out ideas.

Alice was at my side when I looked around, I had been standing outside. "Why are you so interested in these guys Bella?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno." I shrugged. But since I heard more and more about them, I honestly wanted to know. They weren't normal kids, I knew that much.

"Can you see anything if you concentrate?" I asked suddenly.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Then shook her head. "No. It hurts to try."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and kissed her forehead. She giggled and hugged me around the waist.

"Hey Bella! I think we found them!" Kris called out to us.

It had been at least three months since we killed the rest of the stray's, since we let the tigers into the pack, Since Alice almost killed Pam,….twice.

Pam,…she was still technically after me. Took every chance to talk to me when Ali wasn't around. Wasn't brave enough when she was around.

Adam and Ollie were inseparable, and usually always around Alice or I. They were outside playing with Esme and Rosalie. I didn't know Rose had a soft spot for kids.

Speaking of Rose, she was getting more and more comfortable with me.

I entered the study with Alice at my side. "Who are they?" I asked quietly.

Kris turned, grinning at me with his pearly whites. "Meet Team Kick-Ass!" He chuckled, turning back around.

I looked over their heads to see a myspace page. "They made their own myspace page?"

"Oh yeah. They find pictures people take of them and upload them." Emmett grinned as he took the mouse and scrolled through the page.

"Names?" Alice asked in her silver bell voice.

"Captain Something, The Wolfman, and Little Deaths." Emmett read off.

"Captain Something?" Alice and I questioned together.

Kris and Emmett howled with laughter.

I leaned in for a better look.

Captain Something, wore a bandit mask with the small screens over the eyes. He wore a long necked black sweater with no sleeves, two swords strapped to his back. His hair was dark brown and curly. In an action picture of himself he wore black army cargo pants with black military boots.

The Wolfman, wore a wolf shaped helmet that covered the top of his head. He wore a blue shirt with no sleeves, fur covering out to the shoulders. He had one sword strapped to his back. In his action pictures he also wore black cargo pants and black boots. His arms were covered in silver gauntlets.

The Little Deaths, wore half a skull mask covering their upper face. They looked to be two young twin boys. They wore black long sleeved shirts with skeleton hand gloves. They wore black mono converse in their action pictures with what looked to be small silver poles at their waist's. They wore black shorts.

The picture above their profile was Captain Something standing at the front, arms crossed, Wolfman to his right and the Little Deaths to his left.

Hmm,…Meet Team Kick-Ass.

* * *

"Bella come on! We have a wedding to plan, remember?" Alice whined.

"Alice calm down. How could I forget. It was me who asked you to be my wife in the first place." I laughed and hugged her, kissing her cool cheek.

We were in our room, Alice had pages and pages of dresses from magazines spread across the room. I already knew what I wanted to wear so I wasn't stressed. It's traditional for the 'man' to wear black after all isn't it?

"You're as obsessed with those kids as everyone else." She pouted, she was so cute.

"No I'm not." I assured her. Something just felt odd about them. I would find them somehow and figure it out. I wanted answers.

Who can just slap on some clothes and masks and fight people off that easily?

Not anyone human.

I was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm really starting to hate this whole site. It keeps fucking my stories up! Ugh! Whatever. I own nothing but my own characters. New pics up for personal characters on profile.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will do my best to draw it out! As such you won't see everyone in one chapter like you do here. Just a few every chapter unless it's important.**

**Review!**

* * *

Team Kick-Ass was on the move. They were heading our way.

I wanted to know why.

But, my wedding had to come first.

Alice finally picked her dress. I didn't know if she was more gorgeous in it or out of it.

I had finally finished my vows. She had insisted on us writing them ourselves. That's my Alice for ya.

Mine sounded to sappy. I wondered if she wrote as,… childish I guess you could call it.

On the day of our wedding Alice had decided to spend the whole day with the ladies, including Mrs. Yi. As well as little Adam, who was steadily getting bigger.

Alice was leaning over me when I woke up that day. "Hey sweetie. I'm about to head out with Esme and the others." She whispered. "I just wanted to say good morning." She giggled.

I smiled. She's so sweet it kills me sometimes, almost literally.

Alice planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Have a good day honey." She gave me that sweet smile.

"Okay, see you this afternoon." I called as she left. "Love you!"

She blew me a kiss as she closed the door behind her.

A whole day without my Alice? If there was a hell, my own personal one would be like this. I didn't know what to do with myself when she wasn't around.

* * *

I was able to sleep for another hour before Jasper and Edward barged in and woke me up.

"Rise an shine little lady." Jazz smiled as he lifted me from bed. I'm in my usual clothes; a large gray shirt and sweats.

Hey, you can't beat quality comfort.

"We're having an all day movie day." Edward grinned. He must've picked some new musicals he hadn't seen before. The sun was up as well. I wondered where Alice and the others had gone. "And we called Jacob and the Leon's over to spend the day with us until the wedding."

They'd planned everything out. That was how I knew the area for the wedding was already set up.

I missed seeing Jake and the Leon's daily. It had been at least two weeks since I'd seen them all at once. Of course there was patrol, but it wasn't the same as seeing your friends because it was the happiest day of your life.

"Sounds great guys." I smiled.

"Good. Now hop in the shower and throw on some different PJs." Edward motioned at my gray clothes. I laughed and nodded as they left.

It was technically a pajama party all day. I walked into the living room to see Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Josh, Kris, Jake, Gen, Cheng, Ai, Huan, and (to my great surprise) Mr. Huang. All in their pajamas.

Carlisle wore simple black cotton pants with a silk black shirt.

Edward and Jasper wore a match pair, blue and gray plaid pajama bottoms and a gray shirt.

Emmett for a white silk-like take top with a Nike sign on the front and black basketball shorts.

Josh wore a green thermal shirt with plain black pants.

Kris had on a long sleeved red shirt with a star on the front and red and black plaid shorts. He'd re-dyed his red highlights.

Jake had a brown muscle shirt with plain brown pants that had a wolf design on the right leg. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled and nodded back.

The younger Leon's all wore green cotton vests with gold trimming and cotton khaki colored shorts. They grinned happily at me. I could hear how much they missed me through the link.

Mr. Huang smiled kindly at me. He was dressed much like Carlisle but in a white shirt made of cotton.

Adrian and Karcsi scrambled down the stairs dressed in gray shirts and black shorts. Adrian smiled at me. "Happy day today eh, my alpha?" It bugged Alice when he said 'my alpha'. I thought it was sweet. It was his sign of respect.

"It definitely is." I grinned back and took my place as Emmett stood and turned on the TV.

Paloma had gone with Alice.

"Hey what about Gregoreo?" I whispered to Jazz and Ed.

"He's on his way. He dropped Delilah off with the ladies and Adam." Jazz mumbled back.

"He bringing Victor?" I liked the little tyke. As crazy as he was.

"Of course." Jazz chuckled.

We leaned back against the couch and settled in as the movie started.

_Sweeney Todd._

Oh I loved this movie!

* * *

We'd gone through three movies already. Gregoreo and Victor showed up about fifteen minutes after Sweeney Todd started. They'd been dressed comfortably in their pajamas.

We were all laughing as we watched _Imagine Me & You_.

"You're a wanker number nine." Emmett repeated.

The movie was almost over. "I'm gunna make something to eat. Anybody want anything?" The Cullen's and Mr. Huang politely declined, but the others agreed and Jacob stood to help and followed me into the kitchen.

"Big day eh?" Jake smiled as we took out the stuff for sandwiches. "You nervous?"

I hummed thoughtfully as I began to make Joshie-boo his snack. "Honestly, not really. I feel like I should be." I grinned widely as I explained. "But I've never been so happy before Jake. My heart's beating so fast I'm scared it'll burst."

Jake laughed softly. "I'm happy for you Bells." He stated sincerely. "I mean it. It's nice to see you this happy. It makes the whole pack feel better." He grinned.

This was why Jake was so great. I pulled him into a hug. "You're the best Jake." I mumble into his shirt.

"I don't try." He responds with wit. Making us both laugh. We separated and continued making the food.

* * *

The day passed quick. And before I knew it I was in Jazz and Ed's room changing into my wedding outfit.

A black dress shirt with a red silk tie, black skinny jeans and black converse.

A knock came to the door. "Yeah?" I call. Jasper and Edward appear.

"It's time. You ready?" Jazz spoke quietly.

I checked myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding to myself. "Yeah." I smiled. Now I was nervous. But I was quickly and easily calmed by Jasper. "Thanks." I look over my shoulder at him.

He nods. "Come on then." He held out a hand. Edward smiled and led us out.

They'd decorated a small part of the side yard with balloons and streamers and confetti. Being spring time it only made it look more amazing.

I stood at the makeshift alter next to Carlisle, who stood in the wooden archway. He'd be marrying us (obviously) legally. Joshwe and Jacob stood to my left.

Rosalie and Esme stood on Alice's side of the alter.

Ollie was flower girl. As Edward led Alice down to me she sprinkled the ground with more flowers, tossing up a great handful when she reached the end and standing with the pack members from La Push.

Edward went to stand beside Jasper and Emmett. He nodded encouragingly, taking Jasper's hand.

I looked at Alice. She was so beautiful. It was still light out, so the late day sun glinted off her skin, making her even more gorgeous.

Kris was near tears, standing beside Emmett and Gregoreo. His skin gave a dull glow. Gregoreo's skin as well. Delilah held Victor securely in her arms, standing beside her husband.

They were all on Alice's side.

Leah, who was very new stood on my side. As well as Seth, Embry, and Quil. Along with the Leon's and Adrian, Karcsi, and Paloma.

Mr. Huang and Mrs. Yi stood on Alice's side as well.

Carlisle smiled. "Short version?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Alice stated quickly before I could open my mouth. There was a small chuckle that ran through the gathering.

"Then please state your vows." Carlisle looked pointedly at me. Alice smiled sweetly, all eyes went to me.

I swallowed. "Well,…I had written them down,…but then I ripped it up." I stated. Alice began to pout. "I want to say this from my heart. Not a slip of paper." I finished, Alice's smile made my heart melt.

"Go on then." Carlisle whispered.

I sighed and reached, taking Alice's cool hand in my heated one. "Alice,…when we first met I thought you were the most amazing woman I'd ever met. You're sweet, friendly, giving, beautiful,…you're perfect. And for as long as I live I could never love anything as much as I love you." It was true. I still loved my pack mates, but that was a totally different love, and they all understood that. "And I promise to always be there for you, to take care of you when you can't hold yourself up anymore, to be that person you come to when you can't hold it in anymore, to be that person you depend on when you loose faith and hope in everything else. I promise to always be your summer sun."

Alice looked near tears, the look of love and care in her eyes was overwhelming.

"Alice." Carlisle whispered, also looking quite misty eyed.

"I don't think I could say anything that could compare to that." She started, smiling shyly, still clutching my hand. "Bella, when we first met,…I didn't know what to think. But the more we talked and the more I got to know you,…I found out what a wonderful person you are. You're clever, and protective, and brave." She bit her lip. "You're my own personal hero, and I love you for it. And I'll love you forever, no matter what happens between us." She said it faithfully, and I could hear the love dripping from her words.

Adam finally appeared. Holding a velvet pillow with two small silver bands. He was grinning happily as he stopped before us.

I've never seen Carlisle smile so bright. "Isabella Swan,…do you take Alice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

There was a small 'Aww' that passed.

Alice bit her lip, eyes welling with unshedable tears. I prayed she would not cry blood.

"Alice Cullen,…do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She grinned.

Carlisle looked to Adam. "The rings please."

Adam held the pillow out. I took the ring with my own name and slipped it onto Alice's left ring finger, above her glittering engagement ring. She took the band with her own name and did the same for me.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife." Another chuckle rippled through the small gathering. "You may kiss your wife." Carlisle teased me.

I chuckled and pulled Alice close by the waist. I gave her a deep chaste kiss.

There were cat calls and wolf whistles. It sounded like there were two hundred people around us.

Alice and I parted but stayed close. "I don't mind being a Swan." She giggled.

"I'd rather be a Cullen." I smirk.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girl." Carlisle smiled at Ollie and raised his right hand above Alice and I. "I present you with Isabella and Alice Cullen." He clapped with the others.

I grinned down at Alice, my wife.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really starting to hate this whole site. It keeps fucking my stories up! Ugh! Whatever. I own nothing but my own characters. New pics up for personal characters on profile.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will do my best to draw it out! As such you won't see everyone in one chapter like you do here. Just a few every chapter unless it's important.**

**Review!**

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update! There should be another this next weekend!**

* * *

I lay in bed with Alice as I listened to the music streaming through the house.

__

"I'll only ever be,…a middle distance ru-unner."

Alice toyed with the new ring around her finger. "You want to go for a walk?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Don't see why not." I smile and follow her out.

"Who wants to go with us?" Alice called.

Next week we'd be taking our honeymoon. I couldn't wait. You'd think it wouldn't be as special as our actual first time, but this was our first time legally together as a couple. It made a huge difference.

Emmett and Kris volunteered to go. Rose was spending more time with Ollie and Adam. She kissed her husband goodbye and continued to talk quietly with the two children.

Kris had yet to change his shape. I'd always wondered what a hybrid like him would look like phased.

We talked quietly as we walked into town. The sky was its usual dull gray color. Like it was mad at the world for all it's wrongs and craziness.

"Hey,…you hear that?" Kris asked suddenly, lowering his ice cream. We listened.

"Hear what?" Emmett asked curiously.

"You don't hear that? Sounds like someone's getting pummeled." Kris frowned. "Come on." He turned to the street, checked, then bolted across the road. Emmett groaned and followed.

Alice was dragging me along this time. I wasn't an eager pup to be drawn into something I had nothing to do with.

We found Kris, cell phone out, watching around the side of the building. Emmett at his side, watching quietly.

Alice and I walked up. "Who is it?" I whispered. Why weren't they helping if someone was in trouble?

Kris looked back at me, grinning like mad. "It's them! Team Kick-Ass!" He whispered back excitedly.

I stepped forward to see. It was indeed Team Kick-Ass.

Captain Something slammed his foot into the chest of his attacker. Said attacker flew back a good five feet at least. A bodybuilder couldn't do that that well.

Little Deaths turned and kicked their own attacker on opposite sides, making him choke and crumble to the ground.

The Wolfman slammed his sword hilt across his attackers face, knocking him out.

I step out of the shadows, Alice hissing at me to stop.

All four turn to me. Captain Something smirks. "Isabella Swan, no?" He had an accent.

"Just Bella, and it's Cullen now." How did they know me. The leader smiled.

"Is it? Congrats then." His team mates gathered behind him. "We need to talk." All smiles were gone.

Emmett, Alice, and Kris came out to stand behind me, Alice clutching my arm. "Who are you?" Emmett asked, taking a slow step forward. He was still trying to be park of the pack, but that was one thing Rose still wouldn't have.

The Wolfman shook his head. "Not here. Somewhere private." His voice wasn't very deep, he must've been only fourteen or fifteen.

I nodded. "Come with us."

* * *

Everyone was gathered inside the Cullen house. And I mean everyone. Even Delilah and Victor. Gregoreo was planning on moving into town, he was complaining that it was a pain in the ass to keep driving all this way.

Adam was being held close by Alice. Ollie was at my side, holding my hand. Kris was a few feet behind Alice. Jacob was beside me, as was Carlisle.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Joshwe sat on one of the couches.

Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry sat on the other.

Team Kick-Ass stood in front of us all.

"So,…who are you?" I asked quietly.

"We're like all of you." Captain Something answered. "I'm a vampire, Wolfman is obviously a Werewolf, and these guys are dragon shape shifters. A few of the last of their kind too."

I knew there was something about them! Ha! Take that Ali. I grin back at her triumphantly, she pokes her tongue out at me. I look back at the ones in front of me. "Take off your masks. If you're here to join the pack then that means there are no secrets."

Captain Something hesitated. "Makes sense." He lifted a gloved hand and pulled the bandit mask away from his face. His eyes were a bright brilliant gold mixed with a small dab of green.

The Wolfman removed his helmet. His tanned skin made his electric blue eyes stand out. His straight black hair was swept to the side. He looked related to Jacob and the others from La Push.

Little Deaths removed their masks. They had red hair and bright pale green eyes. They looked only a few years older than Adam.

"You have names?" Carlisle asked. "Actual names." He clarified a moment later with a smile.

The curly haired leader smiled. "Elijah Dante."

"Gabrielle & Abel." The twins answered. I didn't know how I'd tell them apart, maybe make them wear name tags…

"Alex." The second oldest answered.

Was Elijah the only one with a last name? Didn't matter I suppose. "Why are you here?"

"To join you of course." Elijah smirked.

"And you think we'll just let you?" Jake asked, amusement etched into his tone.

Elijah's smirk fell. "We've heard about you. The mixed pack. It takes in any kind, so long as they're a stray of some kind."

"It's kinda hard to fill a cup that's already full. You guys seem to be doing just fine." Emmett snipped.

Alex stepped forward. "Our cups are empty. We have no homes or families that will take us. All we have is each other. Our cups are not full." He stated, carefully eyeing Emmett.

"Okay." I interrupt before they can go further. "Empty cups, we get it. So say we do take you in,…then what?"

"We can help you. There are others out there that have heard of you and want to hurt you, we could help." Elijah smiled.

How did he know this? "What?" I hissed. Why would people want to hurt us? We're helping people. Giving them homes.

Elijah nodded. "You need all the help you can get. Those stray's weren't exactly secretive about their movements. A lot of people are starting to think there's more to the wild dogs than met the eye. Some are starting to take up arms and search. Following the tracks."

I held up my hands. This was to much. "Alright,…alright. I need to think. You can stay the night if Carlisle and Esme let you. We'll finish this later." Sighing I head to mine and Alice's room.

To much damn drama.

* * *

I lay on our bed and listen to Edward and Jasper playing Kate Nash. The song was catchy, I couldn't say it wasn't. Both men had great taste.

__

'She's instantly more pretty and more interesting than me.'

Alice walked in. "Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey." I call back quietly as I prop up on my elbows. I knew she was still insecure about us. Even though we were now married. But there was nobody more beautiful than her in the world in my eyes.

__

'Kiss that grrrl and I will shrink up. And I will die and I will think up, a thousand ways that I can hurt you. And you will never touch my hand.'

"How are you holding up?" She edged in, like I was one of those insane strays.

__

'Your eyes are just for my-y bo-ody.'

I shrug. "I dunno. I just find out humans,…normal people are looking for us." How do you deal with that when you could snap said humans neck like a twig.

"Bella, you can handle this. You've taken everything else in stride so far." She smiled sweetly, her silver bell voice crystallized with a twinge of uneasiness.

She was afraid of me. Why? What had I done?

__

'And baby, please don't break my heart.'

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you over there?" I asked quietly.

__

'Kiss that girl, and I will shrink up. I will die, and I will think of a thousand ways that I can hurt you. And you will never touch my hand.'

She looked to the door. "I don't know."

"Are you scared of me?"

"No!"

"Then come over here."

She didn't move.

"Alice I'm not gunna loose my temper if that's what you think." Okay,…so humans are looking for us, random strays are looking for us for home, and my wife is scared of me.

What the hell.

__

'And you will never touch my hand.'

"Alice?" My voice was itchy, frightened. I couldn't do this without my Alice.

__

'Once upon…a time I saw you walk along.'

A new song began. Much quieter and softly spoken, beautiful in tone.

"Bella, these are humans. People. We're being looked for on all sides." So she wasn't scared of me. Her golden eyes fell onto mine. "I know you can deal with it but,…how?" I think she was scared of herself.

"We'll deal with it when it happens." I state firmly.

__

'Oh, oh, oh I love you. Don't you see, you stole my heart in one, two, three. I love you, yes it's true. You stole my heart.'

"Come here." I hold out my hand and she takes it, her cold skin cooling my own. My icy moon. "Don't be scared of me, or yourself. Don't be scared of anything. I'm always going to protect you as best I can."

She smiled as she eased into my arms, her own around my neck.

"I can't promise I'll always be there, because I won't be. I could be on patrol or,…anywhere. I could be gone for a moment and something could happen. So I can't say always. But I promise to do my best Alice."

Her fingers brushed some hair behind my ears.

"I promise I won't smother you. I'll let you handle what you can. But if you can't I will step in." I stare up at her with unwavering determination.

She smiles wider. "Thank you." She kisses my nose and we fall back onto the bed.

* * *

We decided to let the team join us. They'd be going to regular training with Gen. Not that could learn that much more but still.

Everyone seemed to be making it.

I talked to Carlisle about finding out who was trying to find us. Be it strays in need of homes or something more…painful, I wanted to know.

But with work and research on several hours, on top of everything else, he had little time to look into it. Though everyone else was helping as best they could.

I sat outside the Leon's, I couldn't think straight anymore. Everything was a mess.

"Hey." I looked back to see,…

"Hey Rose." We'd never had a long standing conversation. Just a few words of passing. I thought of her a single-serving friend of sorts.

She came and sat beside me, carefully looking out over the lake. "Look, I know we don't really talk or get along,…but I want you to know that,"

Wow, this was new. Rose giving compliments? Oh lord,…the world is ending! I look around subtly as possible to check for any flaming comets or nasty looking clouds heading towards us. I see nothing and relax slightly.

"Emmett and I are behind you on this." She finished, looking at me steadily.

"Meaning?" Hoping they'd join the pack. Emmett had been having secret small conversations with me about it.

"We'd like to join. Everyone else has and I don't want to be away from my family." Rose mumbled quietly, had I not had sensitive hearing I would have missed it she spoke so low.

"What did you have against joining us in the first place?" I was to curious to not not ask.

She chewed her lip. "You made it all seem so easy." She whispered after a small time. "You waltzed in and charmed your way to Alice, dazzled yourself into the family. You were a werewolf, an outsider, a possible enemy. But you still came right in. So easily."

It seemed almost like she was sad or ashamed.

"You made it look like being different was the best thing in the world. You pulled shape-shifters together with vampires, killed strays that hurt us and others. You accept people that have no where to go. I hated how easy it was for you."

I chuckle and she glares at me. "Rose, none of this is easy." I shrug. "But,…isn't that what being a good leader is, a good friend? Helping those who need it, no matter where they're from or what they've done. The future can always change. To turn anyone of these people away," I pause and think.

Rose seems intrigued by my logic.

"It'd be like Carlisle turning you away because of your past, just because of what you've been through. Or if Emmett said he didn't love you anymore over a simple act you committed by accident." I smile at her face as it slowly comes to understanding. "If I turn any of these people away,…I'm no better than the people that banished them in the first place. The fact that I seem at ease with it is just luck I guess. But it's not easy at all." I finish with another shrug.

Rose nods slowly. "I see. I never saw it like that." She figured a pack should stay within its own kind. But I could not find it in myself to take in my own kind, and banish the others when my wife _is _an other. And her brother too. "Thank you Bella."

"For?"

She shrugs. "I really don't know. Maybe being who you are. But I know that if you hadn't come along, Alice would be alone, and we'd have never found out about her brother,…" She smiles at me, the first real smile I've ever seen fall unto her lips. "You're going to change the world. And I'd hate to miss it." She stands, brushes herself off and excuses herself quietly.

Looking back out at the lake I roll all the words we shared around in my skull.

Could I change the world? Could Jacob and I really make a difference?

I didn't know, but I'd be damned if I said I didn't want to find out. I'm not planning on turning my back on anyone who needs a home anytime soon.

If I can help it that is.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm really starting to hate this whole site. It keeps fucking my stories up! Ugh! Whatever. I own nothing but my own characters. New pics up for personal characters on profile.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will do my best to draw it out! As such you won't see everyone in one chapter like you do here. Just a few every chapter unless it's important.**

**Review!**

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update!**

* * *

Not knowing what to do was frustrating. It made my head hurt. I didn't understand how people could want to hurt us and in a sense we were protecting them. Taking away the danger from their blissfully ignorant lives.

__

'Ella!'

I jumped up from my place on the ground.

__

'Joshie-boo?'

A growl sounded.

__

'Stop calling me that! Gah! Never mind! Get back to the house! Quick, fast, and in a hurry!'

The link went dead. Okay,…what was that? I was about a mile out from home. I turned in the direction of home and ran, pressing my limbs faster. Joshwe sounded scared. But of what?

* * *

I stopped in the first and largest living room. Joshwe stood there, a panicked look on his face, his eyes wide. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly, in front of him in two steps.

"Kris." He stated easily and took my hand, pulling me farther into the house.

He led me outback. Where Kris was laying on the dirt, writhing. Alice beside him, worry on her face. Carlisle stood nearby.

I stopped beside Carlisle. "What happened?"

"We don't know. But it started after Esme took Ollie and Adam to the movies for the day and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper went hunting. The others are watching from the house." He explained quickly.

Kris jerked and grunted in pain.

I got it like a punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of you. "He's going to phase. Alice get away." She stood and stepped back with an arm out in front of Josh.

Carlisle stepped away, but I stood my ground.

With a terrible sound of tearing flesh, Kris began to change. More sickening was that it was happening slowly. His shoulders spread and became more broad, patches of fur budding out. The sound of snapping and rearranging bones sounded through the air. His face seemed to pull out but shrink back at the same time, making a smaller snout than a regular werewolf. His fingers twisted and grew, claws extending. His hip bones looked to be cracking outward and down, making him look skinnier. His feet stretched and the heel came up to make just the pads of his toes and front of his foot touch the ground.

Finally after what felt like hours, it stopped. Kris lay on the ground whimpering. He could walk on his legs like almost normal. His shoulders were bare patches of skin, as was a downward triangle from his collarbone to his navel. His elbows were skin, hips, knees, and a small part of his middle back. He looked more muscular. His fur was a thick deep black.

"Kris?" I took a careful step closer. He raised his head slightly, giving me a sad look with questioning green eyes. "You understand me?" I wanted to be perfectly clear. He whimpered quietly, but nodded. I smiled and knelt beside him. "Don't worry. You'll be back to human looking Kris in no time. I promise."

* * *

It took five hours to get Kris back to normal. Which was good, the only problem is that we had no idea what triggered it.

Carlisle thinks it was just finally time. He was in a trance for over a hundred years, his body was deactivated. Now that it was back in working order, it was only natural the phase would happen eventually.

Alice was happy. She spent more time than ever with him. She wanted to know every detail of the change. It made me suspiciously curious as to why.

Now two days later I sat waiting for her on the edge of the bed. The door clicked open and she came in smiling, until she saw my face. "Bella?" Her silver bell voice rang out quietly.

"Why are you so curious about Kris?" Maybe not the best way to ask, stupid.

She gave me an amusing confused look. "He's my brother Bella." She stated easily. I could tell she was on guard now though. I would find out why.

"You know what I mean. Before he phased you never thought to ask. Now that he has you're playing fifty questions with him."

She frowned. "So? I was curious."

"Don't lie to me." I snapped, I regretted it the second I saw the sparkle of fear in her gold eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just,…Alice if you're up to something I want you to tell me."

She looked away, if to afraid of my reaction or simply because of nerves I won't know. "I want us to be together forever Bella. And I want to be able to share things with you."

"Alice we share everything." I couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed a silly thing for her to say.

"No we don't!" She lashed out. Suddenly an inch from my face. "Bella someday you won't be able to phase anymore. And I'll loose you. I want to be able to share what you are with you. And I want you to want the same things." She looked near tears.

I pulled her into a hug. "…I'm sorry." What else could I say. I did feel the same. But I didn't want to think of it till I had to. But now that it was spoken of,…what did we do now?

Change?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I can't update regularly being stuck up on campus at Job Core. I got my GED! XD Anyways! Finally an update.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will do my best to draw it out! As such you won't see everyone in one chapter like you do here. Just a few every chapter unless it's important.**

**Review!**

* * *

The dead silence was killing me inside. I just held Alice in my arms and waited. If she wouldn't say something or ask anything, I would have to. Leaving this alone was not an option.

Ali said nothing.

"Al?"

"Mm?"

"What are you asking me for?" I knew what it was, but I wanted her to tell me so with her own voice, in her own words.

"I want to be like Kris, and I want you to want that with me."

…I knew it.

"Baby, I have you. An to be honest,…I'm not really worried about my age right now."

"Soon you'll be my age." She responded in a beat. I chuckled. "Physically. Mentally you still have me beat." I snicker and she pouts.

Sighing, I relent. "Alright, when I turn nineteen, we'll finish this conversation. Kay?" My fingertips brush her lower back.

Alice nods. "I'm not gunna forget."

"With your gift, I wouldn't think it possible." I tease. She sucks her teeth and giggles, I forgot how much I missed that sound.

Oh, silver bells.

* * *

I was glad to have put Alice at ease so quickly. True I could have had Jasper do it, but it was comforting knowing I could do it on my own.

Speaking of Jasper, heading through the house to get to the kitchen, I caught him sitting at Edward's piano. Or their piano maybe.

"Jazz?"

He looked up. "Yes?" A stiff smile spread on his face.

"What's up?" I ask casually as I walk over.

He chuckles softly. "Good afternoon Bella. It's been some time since we've talked." Which was true. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a conversation with Jasper that lasted more than three minutes.

"Where's Ed?"

"In the room. He's composing a new song. He likes to be alone while doing so. So I thought I'd refresh my piano skills a little." His smile widened and he slid to the left of the bench. "Would you like to learn?"

I'd always wanted to learn how to play some kind of,…something. Everyone seemed to be able to have some kind of art talent. I never did. My drawings and paintings were terrible, and I never had time to learn how to play an instrument. But when Joshwe was born, I realized I did have an art talent of sorts. I had the art of being a good big sister. But now that I had nothing but time, why not learn some new things. Couldn't hurt.

I took the offered seat. Jasper held his fingers over the keys. I did the same and paid close attention.

* * *

After two hours of practice I had a song and a half memorized on the keys. Edward returned before we could finish. He smiled kindly at me.

"Afternoon Bella. How are you?"

"I'm getting by. You?"

He chuckled. "Quite well. Working on new music. Though it seems odd to do so, and feel at ease with the prospect." He took on a thoughtful look.

I glanced at Jasper, he smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" I turned back to Edward who shrugged. "We're supposed to be preparing. For what, I'm not sure. Humans, monsters, something else? And here I am writing music, like nothing is wrong."

Now I got it! "Ed, we'll worry about that stuff when it happens. I think we all deserve a little break. No matter how small it may be." I smile and stand, leaving the two alone to talk in almost silence.

* * *

To much thought goes into small things. To much time to one act and one process. It made me feel slightly bitter. In your life you always believe you're the only one that acts like you, hence you act like 'yourself'. But that's not true at all.

I acted like several others. Its simply our own take on life and our own twists that make us say 'myself'. Only now am I myself. I lived for seventeen years, just going through life like a dull stone that has a small spark attached to it after a few years.

I had to wait, wait so long to meet my life, my destiny. To meet my Alice. To see the unseen world, my world. Seventeen years. Now I may never see my next life until I see this world end.

And as bitter as this thought seems, it makes me happy in a twisted way. I can be with my family til the end of the world, somehow it seems cliche and silly but I kinda love it.

"Bella!" I jump and look up as I get tackled to the ground. Ollie and Adam are on either side of me in giggles. I really love these kids. "Bella look!" Ollie grinned as she held up a flower. I'd never seen it before. It was red and orange and purple, all blended together. "Wow, what kind of flower is that?" I sit up and take it carefully. Adam and Ollie shrug. "We dunno." Ollie answered. Esme appeared in the treeline across the driveway. "They think they've made a new discovery." She smiled.

Oh. I stand and Ollie and Adam wrap themselves around my legs. I laugh and look back to Esme. "Have they? Made a real new discovery I mean." Esme walked over and held a hand out quietly for the flower. I handed it over. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen it before, maybe Carlisle will know." She smiles sweetly at me. "Don't mind taking a detour do you?" The two young ones had another giggle attack at this. I huff in amusement. "Lead the way." And Esme laughs.

* * *

Kristoffer and Adrian sat in the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. They smirked as I walked awkwardly in with Adam and Ollie attached to either leg. I glared at them and they looked away. Carlisle smiled. "Morning Bella. Adam, Ollie I trust your having fun?" He was everything my dad wasn't, and there was a small part of me that couldn't get over that. "Yeah!" The two pups cheered and finally let go, running to sit on a sofa pressed to the wall. They grinned and remained silent.

"I'm going to guess there's a reason for the visit?" Carlisle sat back in his chair. Kris and Adrian continued to stare. I held up the flower. "Adam and Ollie want to know if this is a new kind of flower." I step forward between my packmates and set it on his desk. Carefully, he takes the stem between two frozen fingers. "I'll check." He continued to stare, high intrest in his eyes.

I nodded and left quietly, making a final funny face at Adam and Ollie, who burst into laughter.

Heading down the hall I bump into someone shorter than me. "Oh, hey Ai. What are you doin here?" I smile at the young boy. He grinned. "Hey Bella. Just thought I'd visit." He shrugged. I hardly had time to talk to the leon's anymore.

With all the people showing up, life was crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Lemme start off by saying I know these last few chapters have been lacking in both length and detail, but I lack the time and spirit it takes to keep them long.**

**I'm to busy to update regularly, so for now...please just deal with these small 'skits' for a little longer.**

**I'm very sorry (kneels down) Please forgive me. I know this isn't enough, but for now it's all I have.**

* * *

I stood across from Ai in my training uniform, the skin tight pants with the cloth that ran from my left shoulder to my right hip so it covered most of my hip area and my bare feet digging into the moist soft moss of the forest floor.

Ai smiled kindly and I returned it, we dipped into a small formal bow before dropping into our own personal fighting stances.

Ai took the tiger stance.

It had been a while since my last training session, but my stance felt comfortable. My right leg behind me with my right arm up so my hand could guard my shin, my head down so my chin was almost tucked to my chest, my left leg out in front of my with my knee and foot turned a few degrees inward, and my left arm was out with my fingers spread.

Ai smirked. "Who taught you that?"

"Nobody."

"Interesting." He nods. "Wanna take the first hit? I'll let you."

"That's cheating."

"You're not gunna beat me Bella. I have years of training on you." He chuckled.

"I'm taller than you."

"That makes it harder for you. Being small I'm able to go faster and easily move myself. Being tall works for other things, but not this."

Damn, he was right. But I still had to try.

A blur caught my eye and I jumped back just as a foot shot up right where my chin would have been. Ai was a very flexible kid. I looked down at him. He smirked up at me, he looked like a spider, as he brought his foot down and sprung forward he changed from a spider to a tiger before my very eyes. I ducked and grabbed the front of his sash.

"Ah!" Ai gave a shout of surprise as I flung him back. "Haha!" He laughed as he twisted around and landed like a cat, one leg behind him one in front both hands flat. Again he changed in front of my eyes, from a tiger to a panther. He grinned as he prowled.

I would always have to let him have the first move if I wanted to win this, unless there was an opening in his defense I could get through to. Which would be hard because he's had time to perfect himself. I haven't.

I hardly see him move before my legs are swept out from under me. Thudding to the ground so hard I loose my breath for a moment before whipping back onto my legs. "Nice try!"

I hear the boy laugh. A small sound behind me caught my attention. I turn in time to catch a fist aimed for my middle back.

"You've gotten better Bella." And his hand disappeared from my own.

_'Damn, he's to good at this,'_ I looked around the clearing carefully.

"Open your senses Bella." His voice drifted around the area.

Closing my eyes, I let the animal in me take control.

"Feel the earth beneath your feet, feel the roots of the trees with your sense of touch. Feel them stretch and grow. Feel the air, its stillness and its breath. Hear the wild around you. Hear the leaves fall to the ground, heard the birds call."

I felt like I was watching myself from far away. I saw myself widen my stance and bend my knees. And I felt the earth churn below me, I felt the roots of the trees slowly growing and spreading their influence of life.

"Smell the temperature of the night. Smell the flowers and the grass. Take in their difference. Open your senses and become aware of everything. Become your true self Bella."

My arms became fluid and less tense, I held up my hands with my elbows tucked in and my palms flat and open. I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. My senses were prickling.

"Feel the moon. Feel its pull. Let it be part of who you are."

I watched myself. I was never this confident in my action, was I?

I kept watching as my body snapped around with a sharp kick. Ai balked and duck just in time, flipping away. "Maybe we should call it quits this time Bells." He laughed nervously.

In a flash I was back behind my eyes, watching him. After all I'd seen…being back in my body felt slightly awkward. "Um…okay." I mumbled and followed him back.

* * *

I'd never had an out of body experience. And after what I'd seen in myself, I wasn't very keen on having another.

To see how my body acted without a mind to guide it,…helpless to the animal instinct within. It was scary. The things this body could do without a mind.

…The things it could do.

Alice.

I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking around I see her, my Alice. She smiles down at me. "Bella, what are you doing in the living room all alone?" Her smile falls slightly. "Why were you sitting like that? And why are you in your training clothes?"

I didn't answer. I simply turned and leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my face against her hard abdomen. The tears came and I did little to stop them.

"Bella,…?" Alice didn't bother saying or asking anything else, just pressing her cold hands to my heated shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so I know its been a while. I've been crazy busy and lost my drive to write for a while. But here is a new chapter!**

**It's from Joshwe's POV.**

**You always hear about Bella and what she's going through. So I figure a change of pace is in order! It'll happen more often now!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you like it!**

**P.S: I know this chap. may seem kinda gay...but they're honestly just friends. Just saying :p**

* * *

_**Joshwe's POV**_

All's well that ends well.

Not usually.

My life has turned to wildfire. An orange and red blaze before my eyes, blinding me with white light.

First, my life was normal, or as normal as expected with a mother like mine and Ella's. I went to school, had friends, did my homework, had family night every Friday.

Second, my sister and I were mauled. By wild animals no less. That's when my life turned to living fuck. Excuse my language. I woke up in a hospital bed beside my sister, head throbbing, my sister looking as banged up as I felt.

Third, we went to live with our father after years of not seeing him. All the way in Forks. The lamest town of lame. But I missed my dad, as much of a 'Mamma's boy' as I am, I honestly missed him.

Four, here is where the crazies come to town. Ella and I start burning up at night. And only at night. It felt like a fire was scorching up our bones, melting our muscles, licking at the underside of our eyes. In the day we would be fine…but then at night…it was almost unbearable. Only the night air made it slightly better. And we told no one.

Five, we met the strange Cullen's and Leon's. There was something off about then from the get-go, or maybe something on. I don't know.

Six, …Turns out what we were attacked by were werewolves. Giant, man eating, bloody mouthed, monsters of death. Not totally accurate because my sister and I, as well as the wolves from La Push are not this way at all. These were stray's, though at the time we only believed it to be one.

Need I go on from there? My life has gone nuts, but its not bad. Looking back now I realize my life was boring.

My life is a wildfire, very true, but I love it!

* * *

Ella came back from a small training session with Ai looking shaken. I didn't bother to ask, she went to Alice for everything now. I was spending more time with Emmett and Kris.

Rose was spending more time with Esme, Ollie, and Adam.

Jasper and Edward kept to themselves mostly.

The Leon's visited every now and again. So did the wolves from La Push.

But more or less, I was a loner. Since Alice came along…I was a loner. And that kind of made me happy. I didn't want Bella to be without someone because of me. So I was happy. And I was making friends with Cheng.

Speaking of Cheng, I was on my computer (finally in my own room again) when I received an Email. I clicked it open.

_'Outside.'_

I walk to my wide window (Which happens to give me an awesome view of the front of the house and the evergreen forest around us). Looking down I see Cheng tucking away his cell. He looks up and waves me down. I nod and head out.

I snatch up my jacket as I head out. Its bluish-green tone blending with my soft bright blue t-shirt. I slip on my black Nike's that just so happen to match my black cargo shorts. I don't prefer to wear shoes, but you never know what's out there, and I like to throw people off.

I run better without shoes, so if anyone were to get the drop on me, all I'd have to do is trick them into thinking I'm clumsy before kicking off my shoes and bolting outta there. Works every time. I told Cheng about it, he laughed and smacked my shoulder.

I greeted my friend out front. "Hey!" I smiled. Cheng grinned and nodded, mumbling a small 'hello'. "What's up?" I ask curiously as I meet him halfway on the dirt driveway.

"Come on." He taps my shoulder and turns, walking slowly away from me. I follow quietly and quickly. "There's something really cool I want you to see." He breathes. I nod my understanding.

We fell into step off the road and into the woods, the only sound was our feet, crunching down on dead leaves and already broken sticks from trees that had detached them as possibly useless.

I wondered what was so amazing, Cheng always had something interesting to show someone. That was the kinda guy he was.

I was that average guy, with my messy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and almost more tanned than normal skin. Esme kept me updated with haircuts. But it grew fast. I brushed a few strands from my eyes as I lifted my leg and pressed my sneaker into a rock, lifting my body onto the limb effortlessly. Cheng continued to lead the way, glancing back at me now and again.

"So how've you been?" He asked quietly. I shrug, not sure how to answer. "Decent I guess. I've just been thinking about my life so far." I tuck my hands in my jacket pockets.

Cheng smiles. "A wise human once said, 'Life's a bitch, and then you die.' I find it to be sadly true and untrue."

I look at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Life is hard. And it sucks. It twists you around, bends you backwards, breaks your bones, uses you over and over. The sad part about it is most of the time you have no control, and it's your life doing it to you. And you don't always die." He explained, his eyes becoming glazed and distant.

"You told me once that life was a tragedy, not a sin." I remembered.

"Also true. Tragedy is, when we feel like dying we never do. And when we're not ready and don't want to leave, that's when the sins begin."

"So tragedy is living?"

"Life is tragedy. Sinning is life. Tragedy is sin. It's all very simple if you think about it."

"Nobody ever does."

"You do, and you're not a nobody."

"I guess."

"We'll never die, even as we make friends and watch those humans we've made friends with die around us. That is the true tragedy. And we are the sin. Or rather…maybe we're a sin because we don't give our gift to others."

"No. If everyone were like us…the world would become a terrible place."

"To live is to die."

"And to die is to live. Life only gets a little better if you keep living. Life may be a tragedy, but does it have to be?"

Cheng chuckled. "We're talking in circles. We could technically die at any moment, the tragedy is that we don't. The sin is that because of our fate we were never supposed to, and others damn us for it."

I nod my understanding.

"We're here." Cheng sighed.

I looked up from staring at my feet, realizing we'd stopped. My breathe left my lungs in a whispered 'wow', my hazel eyes became wide as I looked around.

The sun filtered through the trees around us, bathing everything in a soft purplish color. Covering the grassy ground were strange flowers. They were beautiful, but because of the color I couldn't tell if they were naturally purple or another color.

As I watched they opened their petals and bathed in the light. Rain droplets that clung to the greenery from last nights rain glittered like gems all around. I was in awe. Never in my life, new or old, had I seen anything so incredible. And if I still had my old life I'd never be able to.

"Amazing." I breathe. I hear Cheng chuckle quietly behind me.

All's well that ends well.

Not usually.

But today, yes.

My life had indeed become a wildfire, blazing up before me in a orange and red blaze, but I was no longer blinded by white light. Everything was tinged violet.

"Welcome to the Violet Hour Joshwe." Cheng mumbled.

The Violet Hour…it fit.

And it was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so I know its been a while. I've been crazy busy and lost my drive to write for a while. But here is a new chapter!**

**It's from Elijah's POV.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you like it!**

**P.S: This chapter is short, but I figure a small few chapters every now and then about some of the characters past may be pretty nice for you guys. Next chapter there will be more progress on things coming to the pack, not good things either. These chapters help make the story longer while I figure out the little glitches and details.**

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

They say some things just don't wash out, but I'm dying to know what getting clean is all about.

Confusing?

I know. But something that's interesting.

Since I was a kid I've always known I haven't been,…'normal'. Whatever that word means, if it exists. Yes, I was human once. Even thought it was only about forty years ago I can't really remember my human life. I do recall the places but I can't recall the names. Slightly insane, yes I realize.

I remember my mother though, not my father…but I remember my mother. She smelt like warm syrup and fresh cookies. It was my favorite smell as a child. She had nice pretty hair and shiny eyes. All I see when I try and remember my father is a shady figure covered in shadows.

If I had any siblings, I don't recall that. But I had friends. I think I did anyways. I remember a few laughing faces. But then I was changed…and now…everything is different.

I left home on a rainy night, I can't remember what season it was. But it was rainy and cold. Years later I was wondering forests, trying to hold my scraps of humanity together, feeding on animals, never entering towns with to much sun. I met Alex.

Muddy, tired, young, shaggy haired Alex.

He was stumbling along in front of me on a deserted, most likely unknown, walking path. I strode forward and placed a cool hand on his shoulder. _"Are you alright?"_ I asked quietly.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. His dark skin almost clinging to the bones in his small body. I repeated my question quietly. He'd shrugged. I'd sighed and taken him with me to the next nearest town, gotten him plenty of food and some new clothes. He'd smiled and thanked me.

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"Alex."_

_"I'm Elijah."_

_"Nice to meet you. Thanks for all your help."_

_"Not a problem. Where were you headed anyways?"_

He shrugged again. _"Not sure. Anywhere I'd be accepted I guess. My parents kicked me out." _He mumbled sadly.

He was only ten._ "Why would they do that?"_

_"My father was shouting something about me being a monster and to never come back, my mother was just crying, so I turned and hoofed it once he pulled a gun on me."_

It was then I realized the strange scent coming off of him. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't the smell of cherry blossoms either. He wasn't human, but he certainly wasn't a monster.

_"How about you stick with me?"_ Neither of us had a home to go back to. We were the same but different. Alex had smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was a few years later, Alex was fourteen, he looked older while I looked the same as four years ago. We'd wandered from place to place before finally deciding to settle in upper California. Alex and I both enrolled in a high school, I don't recall the name.

It was over summer we met Abel and Gabrielle. They'd been in a fight and Alex and I happened upon the scene. Don't think we scared their attackers off, no those two did that on their own just fine.

Alex was scared to approach them, as they turned into quite large dragons. He stood behind me and offered to let me take this whole thing. I'd laughed and stepped forward.

The two shifted back to their human shape and stared up at me. _"You two…"_

That was the start of Team Kick-Ass. It didn't get very active till a few years later. And then we heard about the mixed pack that was growing in size. With the pack leaders Bella and Jacob. We'd all been looking for a home. Maybe this was it.

* * *

The pack was everything I'd hoped. Alex got along well with the wolves at La Push and Bella, Joshwe, and the vampires. He was slightly timid about the Leon's, but then Gen came up to him and clapped him on the shoulders in greeting. He'd been fine after that.

Abel and Gabrielle settled in just fine with everyone.

I got along well with Bella and the Cullen's only a little better than the others. But it's because they're vampires. I get along well with Bella because she's the leader and her scent doesn't strike me as most other wolves do.

My story isn't long, my life as a vampire has been somewhat boring. But it is my life. And now you know about it.

Some things don't wash out.


	9. So Sorry AN

**AN: Okay so...I know most of you will be upset. But...I've lost my spark for Twilight almost completely.**

**So this sorry may not get finished.**

**If there's someone who has the skill to keep this story going or if there's someone you want to reccomend, contact me and we'll talk.**

**However; I cannot take people who have no stories. It doesn't matter if they're on Deviant or Lj, I won't speak to you. And I will be checking.**

**I may not finish this story, but I want it to end well.**


	10. New story AN

**AN: I figured I'd let you know the new story I'm working on.**

**I'm working with Author First Sergeant MacTavish. Once that story is done I'll try and get back into Twilight and Jennifer's Body.**

**Here's the link: .net/s/6407208/1/The_Hero_of_The_People_of_Oz**

**I'll be something of a Beta for her.**

**Hope you read it! :)**

**PS: I have an idea for a sequel to It's All Good. It's not exactly a sequel...but it does explain more.  
Give it a few weeks and it should be up soon enough.**


End file.
